The Ffagl Allt before Torchwood
by Scout Girl
Summary: TORCHWOOD, Wales is a small palce and you are likely to run into people again. Set before Everything Changes. GwenOwen


Disclaimer: The Whoniverse is owned by our Lord and Master's the **BBC** (who deserve to be in bold) unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood but I do own a small Doctor Who shrine which is in my bedroom which isn't really all that small so I won't go into what's in it.

Dedication: Hobbit985, with whom I have been having a great many Torchwood related PM chats and who inspired my love of all fics Jack/Ianto and Owen/Gwen. If you like those ships go and read Hobbit985's Torchwood stories they are so good.

A/N: I the mighty Doctor Who Obsessive is dancing out rather unsteadily into un Doctor Who waters but all is not lost, as I am writing Torchwood and if you muddle up the letters of Doctor Who you get Torchwood, I think that I could just about say I am writing sort of mixed up Doctor Who? Maybe not but I am still in the same basic area so that's alright.

I don't think that this will be updated very regularly because I have at least five to finish and I hope to get Presents finished as a Christmas gift but I will be trying to update (sort of) frequently.

It is not BETAed because I think Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain has abandoned me, (So fans of Dancing with the Past, I'm afraid it's gone on hold until I get in contact with my co-writer of it, you could try and PM her and see where's she's gone but I don't have a clue)

There is some Welsh in here, I will try and remember what it is if you PM me and ask me but don't ask me what Ffagl Allt means, I want you lot to work it out for yourselves. (Type Welsh to English in Google and click the 3rd one down)

Enjoy

* * *

The Ffagl Allt before Torchwood

"Gwen time to get up"

Gwen rolled over and groaned she did not want to go to school. She was 15 years old, well she sat up and rubbed her face. Well she had to go; she never missed school, as she did sort of like school well if not school then that Owen. Oh it was worth going to Ffagl Allt just to be able to stare at him occasionally though the corridors. She knew that he was the bad boy of school he was always in trouble she remembered the time in the computer room when he had brought a football in and had broken a computer, the teacher Mr Celyn had been so cross with him but he had just shrugged it off. Gwen had to admit that she had giggled and smiled at him and she had sworn that he had smiled back at her.

"Gwen, are you up yet?" Her mother shouted up the stairs of their home.

Gwen rolled her eyes and shouted down the stairs back.

"Yes, mum"

She stood up and looked around her messy room for her uniform. She found her tights and her skirt under her bed and her shirt and tie and on the side of her chair. She was just buttoning up her shirt when mum called up the stairs again.

"Aren't you up yet?"

"Mum I told you, I'm coming"

Gwen finished buttoning up her shirt and flung the tie around her neck and ran down the stairs. She skidded on the wooden floor and almost fell flat on her face. It was only her dad that stopped her fall.

"Gwen" her dad said as he lifted her up, "Such a rush to go to school?"

"You are so not funny; I'm going to miss the bus"

She shook herself out of her dad's hold.

"Bryn" Her mum's voice came from the kitchen, "Let her go, she needs her breakfast"

Gwen raced into the kitchen as he mum said this and looked around for her shoes. She found her blazer, turquoise with the words Ffagl Allt written in yellow on the pocket. Overall the uniform was disgusting, a turquoise blazer and skirt, yellow and white striped shirt, turquoise tie, yellow tights and the worst ever clash of black clompy shoes. She detested it so much that some times she wondered if she should just go in own clothes like Owen did but then she knew that her mum would kill her if she wasn't as good as gold or turquoise so she did what she had to. She did up her tie and grabbed her blazer. She raced out of the room.

"Mum, Dad have you seen my school shoes?" She yelled franticly at the living room.

"Susan, didn't you say they were in the bathroom? Goodness knows what they were doing there …"

Gwen didn't hear the rest of her father's speech as she raced off to the bathroom to find her shoes. She pulled them on and shrugged on her blazer. She ran her hands though her hair and then raced back into the kitchen; she picked up at packet of crisps and ran out again.

"Gwen dear aren't you going to have any breakfast? I'm sure you shouldn't have crisps for breakfast"

"No time!" Gwen said as she scoffed crisps, "I'm going to miss my bus"

With that she picked up her school bag by the door and raced out. She raced down St. Ifan road and seeing that the bus had gone she swore and then stopped at the bus stop out of breath. She sat down exhausted and groaned.

"I knew that I was going to be late and miss the bus, I'm going to be in trouble with Mrs Yale, typical"

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you"

Gwen jumped out of her skin. She stood up and she turned around slowly. Owen. She could feel the blush rising up her cheeks and she raised her hands to her face.

She looked at Owen, leaning against the bus stop sign in his trendy jeans, boots, plain shirt and leather jacket. He looked good, much better than she did in her yellow and turquoise completion, top that off with her black hair and blush she looked a state. Owen looked cool and with his completion of brown hair and brown eyes he looked so handsome.

Owen looked at her and winked. She could feel the blush rising even higher up her cheeks; it was now on her forehead. She knew that she should say something to him, she was so embarrassed but she swallowed.

"Nice…nice…jacket Owen"

He smiled that nice smile of his and brushed down the lapel of his leather jacket.

"Got it for my birthday, my 16th "

"Oh, I didn't know"

Owen looked like the face of disappointment and Gwen suddenly felt so guilty that she hadn't got anything for Owen. How was he meant to know if she fancied him if she didn't get him anything for his birthday. And it was a lie, she had remembered Owens birthday but she didn't know what to get him so she didn't.

Suddenly he broke into a grin.

"I know what you could give me"

"What…Owen"

"You could kiss me"

Gwen felt the colour drain from her face and she let her hands fall from her cheeks.

"Owen" Gwen tried to say but she only mouthed it.

Owen took this as an acceptance and stepped forwards towards her. He took her hands and held them tightly to his chest. Gwen stepped closer to him and leaned up towards him. His lips touched hers lightly at first but then the kiss deepened and Gwen could see stars and planets and Catherine Wheels behind her eyes. She gasped and the kiss deepened even more and she felt Owen smile against her mouth. He let go of her hands and moved his own from his chest and put one on the small of her back and the other in her hair, Gwen decided to use her hands to and put one of them into his hair and the other in his neck pulling him down towards him. He turned them around and pushed her gently against the bus sign. Soon all her weight was directed though Owens lips, his hands and the bus stop sign and she felt like she was in heaven. She had dreamed of Owen kissing her since she had started at that school and now it was actually happening. Owens lips were still in contact with hers but she felt his hand leave her hair and run down her face and she shivered. Owen broke the kiss first.

"That" he said, "Was brilliant, Gwen"

Gwen giggled at that but was caught off guard by his next comment.

"Want to do it again?"

She nodded and this time it was much harsher but it felt so right. Owen's hands were in her hair and Gwen though vaguely that it was good that she hadn't brushed her hair that morning because it was certainly messed up now. She kissed Owen back and then Owen darted his cold hands down the back of her shirt. She hands were cold and she squirmed but then…

BEEP BEEP

It was the bus. Gwen sighed in irritation, here she was with the most gorgeous boy in the school and the bus had come. Owen on the other hand smiled.

"Come on" He said as he leant back and took her hand, "Let's rule the school"

And as Gwen stepped onto the bus with her hand being tightly gripped by Owen she heard the wolf-whistles of her school friends and saw the stares of the other girls, (and boys) who liked the look of Owen but she didn't take them in she sat next to Owen and the rest of the journey was spend with the people on other seats looking away having found gossip-worthy-material.

Gwen wasn't in trouble as it seemed and Mrs Yale couldn't tell almost the whole of Glaw class off for being late when most of them got the same bus that Gwen did, and it had broken down, Gwen had been saved by Sarah and Mair who had told Mrs Yale about the bus breaking down rather than Gwen's on-the-spot made up lies about forgetting things.

She didn't see Owen much that day as he was in Cenllysg, which was the year above hers. She saw him at lunch and had waved to him but then one of his mates Tomos had gone up to him and he had walked away and she saw him once again in the corridor at the end of lunch and smiled to him but then Haf her best friend had rushed her away talking to her about her maths homework and how she hoped that she had got it right. Gwen nodded her mind still with Owen back at the bus stop.

She spend the maths lesson doodling in her book, one thing she doodled most of all were the words Gwen+Owen4eva, which she wrapped a heart around. She quickly hid this bit of creative art as the maths cover teacher Mr Parsons came around. She managed to turn to the right page in time for him not to see her art work but as soon as he left Haf snatched her book and turned to the page she had been drawing on.

"Some one fancies Owen?" Haf asked in a sweet little voice that had charm dripping from it like honey, she knew what she wanted, she wanted Gwen to spill the beans.

"No" Gwen half sulkily half embarrassed, why wouldn't Haf leave her alone, just for now, she was daydreaming and if she knew Haf (which she did) she knew that Haf would make some big spectacle of her in a public place.

"Well even if you do have a crush on Owen I think you're barking", Gwen was amazed, Haf was one of those people who seemed normal and then how could she not fancy Owen, but then the lass people that fancied Owen the better in her opinion.

"No its Mr Parsons that I think is hot" Haf said dreamily, Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You have a thing about older men" Gwen whispered at her.

"Have not"

"Have"

"Have not"

"Mr Parsons" Gwen raising her hand

"Shut up" Haf whispered at her half cross half amused, "I'm not going to let you get away with that"

The bell rang at that moment for the end of the day and Gwen had never felt so relieved to go home as she did now. She gathered up her stuff and waited for Haf to get her things ready.

"Meet me in the hall Gwen, go and get your stuff from your locker"

Gwen nodded in thanks to Haf and walked out of the room. She collected her bag and her things from locker number 206 and went down to the hall.

Haf joined her a few minuets later and was out of breath. As soon as Glaw had been dismissed Haf shouted over the crowds to Cenllysg,

"Owen, can you get Owen for me?"

Gwen tried to run but Haf was holding on to her school bag.

"Yes" came the reply over the packed hall, "What do you want? Haf isn't it?"

"Gwen here", she said pushing her out of the miss-matched line, "fancies you"

Gwen burned with shame, she knew why Haf was doing it, when they were 14 they had made a pact to help the other get a boyfriend and would do anything for them, (except helping them get teachers which Gwen had put in the rules and Haf had sighed but accepted that she and Mr Parsons weren't meant to be, well she had accepted it for about half an hour), that was why she had deliberately not told her about snogging Owen at the bus stop or her little crush on him, she was still cross at her though, did she know how embarrassing this was for her and she knew Owen liked her, didn't she?

"She does, does she …" Owen said calmly and coolly as if it didn't matter in the lightest to him, Gwen felt her face drop, so he didn't fancy her and had only kissed her at the bus stop because he'd wanted to? She wriggled free of Haf and ran out of the hall and out side the school. She stopped by the gates and tears started to run down her face, she didn't know why she was crying, she had always fancied Owen, it was just having snogged him had made her feel he had feelings for her too. She wiped away the tears and was just about to turn away when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Haf"

Then she looked up into Owens deep brown eyes.

"Oh, it's you" She said haughtily, "If you don't mind I have to go now"

She made to walk away but Owen held her arm tightly and pulled her towards him, so close that she could feel his breath when he breathed in and out, in and out, in and out, it was a cycle all the while her heart was beating faster and faster. Gwen saw the way that his eyes lit up and his face looked so dishy, no she remaindered herself quickly she hated him, but he still looked handsome.

"Can't I finish what I started in the hall?" He asked sweetly. Gwen scowled but nodded.

"Well your little friend, what's her name, the one with the thing for Mr Parsons" Gwen smiled here, she couldn't quite bring herself to giggle but she still found it funny that Owen knew her friend liked Mr Parsons,

"Had said that you fancied me and I had said she does, does she…"

"Yes" Gwen interrupted bitterly, "We all heard that, the whole of Ffagl Allt heard that I'm sure"

Owen put his spare hand to her lips in an effort to silence her and it worked because Gwen still couldn't resist his touch.

"But" he continued, "With you running out like that, you didn't hear what I was going to say next"

He rested his forehead against hers and she sighed.

"What I was going to say was" He paused and gently blew on Gwen's face and she shivered, "It's a good job I fancy her too then" Another pause and another breath, "But you ran out, so I never got to say"

"I'm sorry" Gwen started looking down at the floor.

"All is forgiven Gwen my pet"

Gwen blushed and giggled, especially when Owen made a big show of kissing her hand.

"Now my sweet" Owen started, "I must say you look hideous in that blazer"

Gwen pretended to be cross with him but with him she couldn't even pretend.

"So" Owen began again, "I was wondering if you would like to wear my humble little jacket"

With out waiting for an answer Owen slipped the school bag off Gwen's shoulders, and then the blazer; dumped them unceremoniously on the ground; and slipped his own leather jacket on to her shoulders.

Gwen knelt down and stuffed her blazer into her school bag, swung that on her should and stood up again.

"So Gwen my honey, would you like to come into Cardiff with me?" Owen asked.

Gwen though about it, for about two seconds, her mum and dad were both working and they had the late shift so she would have been left home alone until eight, thirty at the earliest and she would much rather be with Owen than at home doing work.

"Of course Owen" With that she leant up and kissed him full on the lips for a brief moment and the broke away and snatched up his hand. And together they walked down into the heart of Cardiff.

* * *

Scout Girl 


End file.
